


self indulgent little smut

by reptilian_ghost



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Cute, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilian_ghost/pseuds/reptilian_ghost
Summary: a little smut thats a work in progress
Kudos: 2





	self indulgent little smut

approaching his window, I feel a sense of nervousness and excitement tremor through me. I have to stop myself from running but yet keep myself from freezing in place. as I take measured steps, I almost lose myself in my head before he opens it and I see his adorable face. he helps me to climb inside, with a whispered 'i love you' and a quick kiss.

suddenly, I pull him in for an embrace and a deeper kiss, and I hope that the taste of him could linger for days. pulling away from his lips, I trail soft kisses down to his neck. I bite and suck on the soft skin, gently at first but I bite harder once I know he can take it. my hands travel up his shirt, and I lightly dig my nails into his skin. reluctantly pulling myself away, the whisper of my desires escapes 'could you take off your shirt'

he responds with a whimpered yes, and I hastily remove the layer of fabric. my mouth trails downward, wanting to explore and taste every inch of his skin. I leave a hickey trail from his neck to his collarbones to his chest. I momentarily stop and give him a tender kiss on the cheek, communicating without words to go to the nearest bed.

he lied down on the bed, and i gently tugged on the waistband of his pants. looking up at him, he gives a small nod and i lower his jeans and blue boxers, exposing his flesh to the slightly chilled air. i take my mouth to the tip of his cock, and lightly take in the tip. slowly lowering my mouth, i take in as much of his length as i can, gagging as i approach the base. he tangles his fingers in my hair, gently guiding my head. 


End file.
